elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
My Creations
The Eightieth chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series. In an almost dungeon-like section of the Diclonius Research Institute located deep underground, Nousou shows Chief Kakuzawa four masked, naked girls, referring to them as their side's Diclonii. All of them possess vectors superior to those of Lucy, which in addition to their numbers, Nousou feels that they should leave Lucy utterly defeated. He unmasks one clone that he refers to as Diana, and reveals that the four girls are the clones of Kurama's late daughter, Mariko. Each has been outfitted with control and calming mechanisms through their brains' frontal lobes, rendering them infantile and obeying only him, even to the absurd. He also mentions how over one thousand rejects were created to clone these viable four, revealing a girl kept in a small box with a cloth bag covering her face. Attempting to demonstrate his claimed control over the girls, Nousou is instead badly embarrassed when they rush him in an overly affectionate embrace, then steal his Pocky sticks when he drops it, all the while making the same 'Myu' sound that Mariko did when she was reduced to an infantile state. Unamused and unimpressed, the Chief demands a test of their obedience. Reluctantly, Nousou orders Diana to stab herself through the arm. When the order has been fulfilled, she begins to cry and is comforted by the other clones. The Chief is still unimpressed by this display, and takes Nousou by surprise by firing a bullet through his own hand. When Nousou questions why he would do this to himself, Kakuzawa reminds Nousou of how Mariko allowed her personal feelings to take over, even under the threat of bombs embedded inside her. The Chief demands something beyond obeying orders, being a total selflessness to the point of not caring about one's own life. To prove that their control is complete, Nousou then orders Diana to take the same knife she stabbed her arm with, and now to pierce her own heart. She seems more reluctant this time, with tears forming in her eyes, but obeys and then collapses from the shock and blood loss. While his outward mood is noncommittal, the Chief seems to regard the test as a good one, stating that Lucy should soon be back in their hands. After the Chief leaves, Nousou promises Diana he will get her a new heart from one of the rejects. At the university in Kamakura, Arakawa, not knowing that Unknown Man is dead, looks in the mirror and worries herself sick about her wager with him to become his 'pleasure slave' while having stripped down to change her clothes. Hearing a knock on the lab's door, in a panic she throws on her lab coat and opens the door, only to find a waiting Kouta. This chapter introduces the many clones of Mariko : Alicia, Barbara, Cynthia, and the only one named in this chapter, Diana. It also introduces the tragic rejected clones and indicates the hellish lives that all of them have lead. Category:Series Information